User talk:Dark-Exile/SPARTAN-N93
NCF Where to start... *N93 is not a real SPARTAN-II tag, or any SPARTAN tag for that matter. If he is a SPARTAN-II then he would have a tag of 093. If you need help changing the page name, just ask. *There is no such thing as a SPARTAN-II commander, with the exception of the Squad Leaders of Red, Blue, Green, and Black team, which have already been mentioned. *If he is a SPARTAN-II, why was he born the same year that all 6-year old candidates were kidnapped? *A SPARTAN-II isn't 7+ feet tall, unless in armour... *Why would a SPARTAN-II have the rank of Lieutenant or Admiral? The highest ranking ones were Kurt and Fred, who were promoted under special circumstances. Other than that, Master Chief Petty Officer (SPARTAN-117's rank) is the highest, with the rest being normal Petty Officers. *Why would he have a marine rank? SPARTAN-IIs/SPARTAN-IIIs are part of the UNSC Navy. *Why is he part of the SPARTAN-III Program and the SPARTAN-II Program... That should do for now, if I missed anything, somebody say. --SPARTAN-G023 Comm Channel 20:57, October 5, 2009 (UTC) answers I chose N93 beacuse 093 is already taken so if you want delete that go right ahead. He's Commander of the 38th Platoon made up of ODSTS and SPARTANS.in 2577,he becomes one of the founders of a nation that broke off from the UNSC Called The Orb Union and he Becomes Admiral of there military. He was put into a second class with some other SPARTANS why do you care if he's 7'5? you people think it's impossible yo be 7'5 He gets promoted to Leiutenant Commander after The Battle of Earth2.plus SPARTANs can become officers like kurt.get off my butt about this.This a fanmade wiki Even though he became a SPARTAN-II and was part of class II,he dident finish training untill 2532 so he was given also SPARTAN-III program training and is consider both. He dont know his full name,just his first name,He finds his mother much later in life before dieing by the covenant. sorry about the NCF templates,I dident know and they were really annoying me when I had to keep editing serouly people,I cant type the entire article in a couple of hours.it's not done yet as you can see so please,get off my ass The rebuttal Maslab has pointed out quite a few problems here. I'll clarify somethings. *Maslab is correct. If you wanted to make a SPARTAN-093, you just needed to ask and I would have created a disambig page so that both author's can keep their SPARTANs. *ODSTs hated SPARTANs, as John-117 killed 2 and badly injured another 2 in a sparring exercise, as a child, which made the SPARTAN-IIs seem like freaks to them. *Why would a SPARTAN-II break off from the UNSC? It makes no sense whatsoever. SPARTANs were trained from age 6 to love the UNSC and be loyal to it. A SPARTAN-II not being loyal to the UNSC is impossible. *It is physically impossible for a human to be 7'5. Even the SPARTAN-IIs with augmentations were only 6'5-6'10. *Kurt and Fred, as previously stated, are exceptions, as they were given their ranks due to command over the SPARTAN-IIIs (for Kurt), and command over the remaining SPARTANs (as Fred). Lieutenant just isn't a rank possible for a SPARTAN, unless they are given it by ONI under rare circumstances. *A SPARTAN-II wouldn't recieve SPARTAN-III training for many reasons. First, only a select few people knew about the SPARTAN-III Program; not even the people who trained the later classes of SPARTAN-IIs knew about it. Second, SPARTAN-IIIs are specially trained troops who were orphaned by the covenant and sent into combat on suicide missions to buy the UNSC time, I doubt they'd do that to a SPARTAN-II. *''PLEASE'' use proper grammar when typing your articles. Yes, that does mean putting a period after each comma, and each period. The Grammar template will not be removed until the aforementioned happens. *I'm not asking you to type an article in a couple of hours, but I am asking you to make the article canon friendly. *It doesn't matter that this is a fanon wiki, you still must follow canon (as per the rules). Failure to comply means that the article is moved to a user namespace. --SPARTAN-G023 Comm Channel 03:18, October 7, 2009 (UTC)